In the fields of medicine and life science, motions of many types of biological samples are observed, and changes in their forms are evaluated. Changes in forms of biological samples are motions that reflect their life activities or life states, and are closely related to evaluation of states and the like of the biological samples. Such a change in a form of a biological sample is often distorted by various motions such as autonomous locomotion of the biological sample, vibration of an observation device, or drifting of a culture, and thus there are few occasions on which only changes in forms of biological samples can be observed with no influence. Thus, identifying a change in a form of a biological sample from various motions of the biological sample with high accuracy is important for analyzing the change in its form exactly. Consequently, an image processing technology for identifying a change in a form of a biological sample from various motions carried out by the biological sample and for observing and analyzing the change in the form of the biological sample has been demanded.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a technology of estimating motions of consecutive frame images and stabilizing an image space using the result of the estimation and an initial frame image. With this technology, disturbances in a dynamic image caused by an external factor such as a shake in camera work can be corrected.